Problem: Find the constant $b$ such that
$$\left(5x^2-3x+\frac{7}{3}\right)(ax^2+bx+c) = 15x^4 - 14x^3 + 20x^2 - \frac{25}{3}x + \frac{14}{3}$$
We can use the coefficient of the $x^3$ term to find $b$. On the right we have $-14x^3$, and on the left, the only $x^3$ terms we will get when we expand are $-3x(ax^2)$ and $5x^2(bx)$.

So we must have
$$-3ax^3 + 5bx^3 = -14x^3$$which means
$$5b - 3a = -14$$To find $a$, we use the same reasoning and look at the $x^4$ terms. On the right we have $15x^4$, and on the left, the only $x^4$ term we will get when we expand is $5x^2(ax^2)$. Then we know that
$$5ax^4 = 15x^4$$which means that $a=3$.

Then $5b -3(3) = -14$ and $b = \boxed{-1}$.